


The Ray-Files

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray walks into his apartment and thinks he's in an X -Files episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ray-Files

**Author's Note:**

> bghost was inspired by my [Enemies Series](http://love-jackianto.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20the%20enemy) and I was inspired by [the fic](http://bghost.livejournal.com/10915.html) she wrote. It's like the circle of life only with fanfic.

Ray walked into his apartment and thought he was in an X-files episode. He even looked around for The Smoking Man. Fraser was sitting on Ray's couch, a gray blob with tentacles was sitting next to him. The Fraser and the blob appeared to be deep in conversation.

'Whatcha doing,' Ray asked.

'Hello. We're watching television. Would you like to join us?' Fraser said.

'Sure. Who's your friend?'

'This is NumNic, her parents came to the Consulate and they asked me to watch watch her while they shopped for groceries,' Fraser said.

'Oh, so what do aliens shop for, Astronaut Ice Cream?' Ray said with a grin. He was rather proud of that joke.

'I believe they are buying chocolate. Apparently chocolate is not very plentiful on their home planet.' 

Suddenly a very important question formed in Ray's mind. 'They didn't eat my Smarties, did they?'

'Of course not. That would be very rude.'

'Greatness. So do you like it here?' Ray asked NumNic.

NumNic gurgled, her tentacles moved back and forth.

'What she say?' Ray asked Fraser.

'She said she is enjoying herself very much. Although she prefers baseball to curling.'

Ray smirked. 'That's an alien after my own heart.'

Ray sat down of his couch and NumNic moved close, her tentacle wrapped gently around Ray's wrist. Ray had expected her to feel slimly, but she felt warm and smooth and smelled like roasted pears.

'What's she doing?'

'She is greeting you in the traditional GlubGlub way.'

Ray tried to make the Vulcan hand sign, but he couldn't get his fingers to speed apart, he settled for shaking NumNic's tentacle.

As Ray watched t.v. another important question formed in his mind. 'How did you get into my apartment?' Ray asked Fraser.

'Oh, dear. Dief told me you gave him a key.'

'Oh, yeah, guess I forgot.'

Watching t.v. with NumNic on one side and Fraser on the other, Ray was struck by how _not_ weird everything was. Sure it wasn't every day that an alien showed up in his apartment, but as least it wasn't zombies or rubber ducks. Ray pictured a zombie rubber duck and shuddered, he hoped those never showed up, but knowing the weirdness that stuck to Fraser like his red uniform they just might. At the first sign of a zombie duck Ray was going to call in sick and cuddle with his turtle until they went away.  
************

NumNic Gloob played with the metal chain wrapped around her tentacle. The large metal doors of the space academy stood in front of her. The space academy sat inside a clear dome that circled a red sun, it's walls were high and made of purple stone

It was NumNic's first day of space academy and to say she was nervous would be an understatement. The butterrats in her stomach were flipping and flopping. She touched the chain again and took a deep breath, they stale scent of recycled air filled her breathing pores. The chain always helped calm her nerves ever since her Uncle Ray had given it to her and she slid past the doors and into the space academy. She hoped that someday she could be a Mountie like her Uncle Benton.


End file.
